


[Podfic] A Good Education

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, trufax french canadian accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "A Good Education" by rsadelle read aloud.Original summary: "With two of his kids out of the house and nothing else to keep him busy in retirement, Danny goes to college. He makes friends with some of his classmates, and that thing where he sometimes hooks up with Claude turns into a real relationship."
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Podfic Big Bang 2020-2021





	[Podfic] A Good Education

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093541) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



> I killed my voice when I recorded this, but I'm glad I did it! There's a zip of all the mp3 files, a podbook, and individual part links that can be used for streaming!
> 
> I've been wanting to read Danny/Claude for a longggg time, because it's (1) nearly guaranteed some kind of domestic fluff and/or kidfic; and (2) they are BOTH French-Canadian! Most of my mispronounciations are just canon compliant 🤣 And apparently I went a bit "go big or go home" about finally recording a Danny/Claude.
> 
> This is one of my favourite fics ever, very soft, very domestic, it's basically comfort food, and I hope you'll enjoy this podfic either if you've read the fic before or if you're discovering it right now!
> 
> Thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for making their skin for multi-chaptered podfics available in the Discord.
> 
> Music used: Gold by Owl City

## Archives

Total Length: 8:10:00

**Format** | **Size** | **Download link**  
---|---|---  
ZIP (MP3 files) | 438MB | [Link to ZIP archive](https://archive.org/download/agoodeducation/agoodeducation.zip)  
M4B (Chaptered podbook) | 206MB | [Link to M4B file](https://archive.org/download/agoodeducation/agoodeducation_sophie_rsadelle.m4b)  
  
## Overview

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Left click on the mp3 link.  


**Part** | **MP3s** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
Part 1 | [Link to Part 1](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/21/items/agoodeducation/agoodeducation_sophie_rsadelle_01.mp3) | 45:55 | 43.5 MB  
Part 2 | [Link to Part 2](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/21/items/agoodeducation/agoodeducation_sophie_rsadelle_02.mp3) | 1:08:30 | 63.2 MB  
Part 3 | [Link to Part 3](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/21/items/agoodeducation/agoodeducation_sophie_rsadelle_03.mp3) | 55:01 | 49.5 MB  
Part 4 | [Link to Part 4](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/21/items/agoodeducation/agoodeducation_sophie_rsadelle_04.mp3) | 58:55 | 56.4 MB  
Part 5 | [Link to Part 5](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/21/items/agoodeducation/agoodeducation_sophie_rsadelle_05.mp3) | 44:26 | 40.3 MB  
Part 6 | [Link to Part 6](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/21/items/agoodeducation/agoodeducation_sophie_rsadelle_06.mp3) | 1:04:14 | 57.6 MB  
Part 7 | [Link to Part 7](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/21/items/agoodeducation/agoodeducation_sophie_rsadelle_07.mp3) | 1:06:41 | 59.0 MB  
Part 8 | [Link to Part 8](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/21/items/agoodeducation/agoodeducation_sophie_rsadelle_08.mp3) | 1:26:16 | 75.8 MB


End file.
